


Bedhead

by sugarainbow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, episode 2 got me melting and i couldn't stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: The second Adachi's brain starts fully functioning, he realizes that he's not in his own bed, those aren't his bedsheets — not his curtains either, at that — the pillow that's moving gently on the top of his head probably isnotone and that's Kurosawa's voice.Or: Kurosawa waking Adachi up goes just a bit differently.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Bedhead

_Who would've thought...That his hair feels even softer than it looks..._

Adachi hums softly, the words he faintly hears getting lost somewhere in the back of his still half sleeping mind. He's dreaming, that must be it. He shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of any sound, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. Five more minutes — five more minutes and he's up.

_He's smiling, that's a smile right there..._

The persisent voice bothers Adachi again in his dream, making him scrunch his nose up in disapproval and press his head against the pillow more insistently, determined to make the most out of the five minutes he's rewarded himself with. Just a little longer of basking in the morning's sun peeking through his curtains, of laying comfortably, wrapped in the warmth of his bedsheets and...

_How is it possible for someone to look so adorable with such messy hair...?_

What's... It can't be...That voice...  
It all comes makes sense as Adachi's mind catches up, finally awake and working. The second it starts fully functioning, he realizes that he's not in his own bed, those aren't his bedsheets—not his curtains either, at that—the pillow that's moving gently on the top of his head probably is _not_ one and that's Kurosawa's voice. Not a dream, not a dream, not a dream!

His eyes are wide open and he's all but scrambling away from Kurosawa and that hand petting his head. What was Kurosawa even doing? There's a small sound coming from his own mouth as he sees Kurosawa's hand trying to reach out towards him again for some reason and then, panicked, Adachi does the fastest thing that comes to mind. Throws Kurosawa's pillow right back at him. “Kurosawa...What is it? W-What were you doing?”

Kurosawa's eyes widen for a second, too, and he's slowly lowering the pillow from his face and setting it back down on the futon. He must have sensed the discomfort and panic in Adachi's voice, because he hurriedly lets out: “Ah, that...I was just trying to wake you up.” Even after hearing that, Adachi is still a bit tense and reluctant. Like the very observant man that he is, Kurosawa tries again, putting on a small smile as well. “I apologize if that bothered you, Adachi. I don't— It must have caught you off guard, I'm sorry.”

Adachi risks a glance at him and really, now _he_ is the one feeling bad for being the cause of such a pitiful, guilty frown on Kurosawa's face. It did catch him off guard and all, but it felt...warm and nice if he's being honest. The touch of the other's fingers slowly moving through his hair was a foreign sensation and probably that's why he jumped like that in the first place. But for those few seconds he got to enjoy it, he felt comfortable and cosy. And now he can't ask for more of it and it's all because of his outburst. “No, it's...It's fine. It didn't bother me, you just startled me.”

Kurosawa meets his eyes, a tiny, hopeful smile returning on his lips. He doesn't reach out once again, though. “I prepared breakfast.” He points at the full table behind him as he gets up.

He gives Kurosawa a short nod and, when the latter grabs his arm to help Adachi get up as well, he doesn't refuse it. He holds onto it, even though it means that Adachi has to hear Kurosawa's internal meltdown of how nice and soft his hand feels in his. There goes Adachi's heart, beating as fast as the night before, if not even faster. It's the same loud pounding as the night before and it...also isn't. The day's barely started and here he is, freaking out for reasons he doesn't want to examine.

Later, when they're both seated and when he accidentally touches Kurosawa's hand seeing that they both reach for the salt, he has no option but to hear the other's worries.

_...He'll probably want me to stay away from him now, just because I couldn't stop myself from touching his hair. I should've..._

“No, it's okay.”

Kurosawa looks up from his own plate at that, just in time to see Adachi slap a hand over his mouth and then quickly give him a wide, heart attack worthy smile. “The food, it's more than okay. That's what I was saying.” Adachi sighs in relief when Kurosawa resumes eating, obviously pleased to hear that. _That was too close._


End file.
